


* Soulmates *

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Love My Babies, It has to do with Brian's voice, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Le persone credono che un’anima gemella sia la tua metà esatta ed è esattamente ciò che tutti vogliono. Ma una vera anima gemella è uno specchio, è la persona che ti mostra ciò che ti sta trattenendo, la persona che mette te al centro della tua attenzione in modo da poter cambiare la tua vita. Una vera anima gemella è probabilmente la persona più importante che mai incontrerai, perché distruggono le tue barriere e ti risvegliano. Lo scopo di un’anima gemella è quella di sconvolgerti, ridurre a pezzi il tuo ego, mostrarti gli ostacoli e le ossessioni, rompere il tuo cuore affinché nuova luce possa entrare, renderti così incontrollabile che ti trovi costretto a trasformare la tua vita. - Elizabeth Gilbert - </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	* Soulmates *

*Soulmates*

 

 

_“I’m not scared of you anymore.”_

 

 

La figura si stagliava all’orizzonte, una tela dalle rosee tinte tipiche del tramonto e che sembrava esser stata dipinta dalle mani invisibili delle nuvole: la schiena ricurva, i gomiti appoggiati alla ringhiera del balcone e i fili biondi dei capelli che venivano accarezzati e scompigliati da un accenno di brezza. Lo sguardo era perso nel cielo di fronte a lui, così assorto nei suoi pensieri da non aver sentito il rumore delle finestre che si aprivano alle sue spalle o la presenza di qualcuno accanto a lui.  
  
No. Non era esattamente così.  
  
La figura di ragazzo si era accorta di non essere più solo su quel balcone ma non aveva bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per accertarsi l’identità. Sapeva che, se avesse voltato il viso, i suoi occhi avrebbero incontrato quell’inconfondibile linea della mascella; dei riccioli dorati di miele che sfuggivano e ricadevano sugli occhi azzurri, tinteggiati però da un’ombra grigia che lui stesso aveva lasciato che incominciasse a crearsi.  
  
Si sbagliava.  
  
Non erano state le sue parole a creare quell’ombra ma esse avevano semplicemente tagliato le ultime redini che l’avevano tenuta sotto controllo per tutti quei mesi, settimane e settimane cariche di ansia e terrore nascosto dietro un’apparente calma.  
  
Non era sempre stato così. Molto era cambiato, tutto era cambiato e, anche se sembrava quasi una norma il fatto che fosse Brian a esser andato a cercare Nick, quella volta non lo aveva fatto per fargli capire dove avesse sbagliato e perché dovesse chiedere scusa.  
  
Quella volta era Brian che sentiva di doversi scusare e la discussione di qualche minuto prima era solamente la punta dell’iceberg di motivi e ragioni per cui si sentiva in difetto nei confronti del minore. Tanto si era nascosto dietro quelle parole: anni trascorsi a rinnegare ciò che vi era stato fra loro, anni sprecati nel nascondere ciò che ancora li univa e li avrebbe sempre uniti. Non solo amicizia ma anche quel sentimento più profondo e unico che si dipanava e si dispiegava fra due anime nate e create per appartenersi in ogni angolo e frazione di tempo e spazio.  
  
“Avevi davvero paura di me?” A pronunciare quelle parole fu un rauco filo di voce e Nick si ritrovò a rabbrividire, consapevole di essere lui in parte il colpevole per quel doloroso tono.  
  
“Non di te. Non fisicamente. – Incominciò Nick a rispondere, senza mai alzare lo sguardo. – Ma eri tutto, Bri. Eri la famiglia che non avevo e che non avrei mai avuto, eri la persona che più ammiravo e adoravo. Avevo paura di deluderti, avevo paura di perdere quell’amicizia che per tanto tempo mi aveva salvato e tenuto a galla. Avevo paura di dire la parola sbagliata, di comportarmi nel modo sbagliato e di far qualcosa che ti avrebbe portato via lontano da me. Avevo paura di perderti. Ma è quello che poi è successo, no?” Fu a quell’ultima domanda che Nick alzò il viso, incrociando gli occhi con lo sguardo preoccupato ma attento di Brian.  
  
Brian non rispose immediatamente. Il silenzio si avvolse attorno a loro come un manto protettivo, custodendoli dal mondo esterno e lasciandoli cullarsi nell’illusione di esser caduti in una dimensione che apparteneva solamente a loro. La mano si allungò verso quella di Nick, le dita si strinsero attorno al polso e la punta di esse scivolò sulla pelle, in una carezza di cui Nick aveva solamente un tiepido e vivido ricordo. Quante volte era successo? Quante volte Brian lo aveva accarezzato in quel modo, il suo tentativo per rassicurarlo nei momenti di maggior insicurezza e quando le parole non sarebbero mai riuscite a portare conforto? Quante notti, quante ore, avevano trascorso con le dita intrecciate l’una attorno all’altra, in un semplice ma quanto mai forte e chiaro segno di esserci?  
  
Le ricordava tutte, Nick. Avrebbe potuto elencarle e descriverle, narrando delle serate trascorse in hotel a guardare film o di riunioni in cui l’unica immagine era la paura di esser scoperti e costretti a separarsi. Quella di quel giorno non differiva dai ricordi dolceamari che si affollavano nella sua mente perché da quell’intreccio scaturiva la stessa dose di amore e supporto, conforto e comprensione, che aveva sempre preso e nutrito la sua anima nei momenti di insicurezza.  
  
Brian non rispose immediatamente e, ancora, la sua mente ritornò dentro quella stanza, riavvolgendo ciò che era successo e le parole che si erano lanciati dietro come affilati pugnali. I colpi di Nick avevano colpito nei suoi punti più deboli, quegli angoli che la malattia e i dubbi avevano corroso fino a far cadere mattoni e mattoni di difese e protezioni. Ma, in quel momento, la rabbia era scomparsa e si era affievolita quando aveva compreso che cosa c’era dietro a quelle parole, quel qualcosa che stava tenendo prigioniero anche lui e che lo aveva costretto a tenersi insicurezze e paure dentro pur di non dar adito o alibi per essere abbandonato e lasciato indietro.  
  
Quel momento lo riportava indietro, lo afferrava per mano e lo accompagnavano in una situazione in cui aveva sempre saputo come comportarsi e quali parole pronunciare. Il mondo poteva cambiare, poteva ruzzolare e stravolgere ogni angolo ma qualcosa sarebbe sempre rimasto, fermo e più luminoso di qualsiasi stella o pianeta: ciò che legava e univa irreparabilmente lui e Nick. Avevano affrontato tempeste, avevano stretto i denti e lasciato che nubi grigie e potenti venti li portassero l’uno lontano dall’altro, separati da qualcosa che a volte era sembrato un oceano e, altre, semplicemente il più piccolo e debole ruscello.  
  
“Sai qual è la cosa più bella nell’essere l’anima gemella di qualcun altro? E’ avere la certezza e la sicurezza che niente e nessuno potrà mai davvero separarla dall’altra. Spazio e tempo, amore e odio, confusione e dolore sono solo separazioni temporanee: ti hanno permesso di cambiare, ti hanno permesso di maturare e di trovare la corazza adatta per affrontare ciò che il futuro ha in serbo. Ma non ci ha distrutto. Non ha distrutto ciò che abbiamo e ciò che siamo l’uno per l’altro. Ci siamo odiati, ci siamo così infuriati da non voler più aver niente a che fare l’uno con l’altro. Ma ci siamo amati e continueremo a farlo nonostante tutto. Ecco perché non dovrai mai più avere paura di me o di deludermi. Ti amo e, solo per questo, non potrai mai perdermi.” La voce di Brian, messa troppo alla prova e sotto sforzo in poco tempo, si ruppe e si annullò all’ultima sillaba. Ma quel fantasma e spettro non riuscì a cancellare l’espressione di amore che illuminava i suoi occhi o quel sorriso che, senza bisogno di abbellimenti o parole d’ornamento, confortava e trasmetteva una sicurezza e un amore che difficilmente Nick era riuscito a trovare e provare con altre persone.  
  
Il groppo in gola, almeno per lui, non aveva a che fare con una stupida e stronza malattia. Erano lacrime a bloccare la formazione di vocali e consonanti, era il sollievo di non aver perso la sua bussola e la persona che più di altri aveva sempre cercato di insegnargli che cos’era l’amore. La vista era annebbiata ma il suo braccio seppe con precisione dove andare, avvolgendo Brian in un abbraccio che sapeva di scusa e di conforto, di amore e di silenzioso supporto. Le labbra si appoggiarono sulla fronte, lasciandovi un tocco di bacio e la promessa di aver finalmente capito che a volte la lontananza era solamente una distanza fatta di metri e chilometri e che essa si annullava nel momento in cui due cuori, e due anime, non ne dovevano aver paura perché sapevano e avrebbero sempre saputo come ritrovarsi e continuare a camminare insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Breve pausa dal fluff natalizio per questa one - shot scritta di getto. Dopo aver visto il trailer del documentario, non potevo non scriverci qualcosa.   
> Quel trailer mi ha ricordato perchè amo scrivere di questi due. In qualsiasi modo lo si guarda, non si può non essere d'accordo sul fatto che quei due sono una sorta di anime gemelle.


End file.
